ღWatching Yui's Life-Pastღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: The Sakamaki Brother's have woken up in an unknown room, it's revealed that a mysterious girl had kidnapped them and is forcing them...to watch videos of Yui's past? They will learn more about Yui and about the girl she is today! But, what they might find out will greatly shock them.
1. Where are we?

**Chapter 1**

A red-haired vampire slowly opened his green eyes which were quickly covered by his hand, the room was so bright that his eye's didn't adjust to it for about two minutes, as he sat up could finally see he noticed that he wasn't in his room or in any room of his house. In fact where he was was just a white room with an open lounge and kitchen, on one of the walls there was a door with a toilet sign on it. The open lounge had a big sofa that curled at one end while it layed out on the other, there was an also an island in the middle.

"What the..." he trailed off when he saw his brothers on the ground, he figured that they were sleeping, not knowing where a clue he was he went over to one with brown-reddish hair, a fedora was on the ground just above his head meaning that he was wearing it until he came here. He shook his brothers with his hands gently at first but as his brother just groaned and didn't wake up he shook his harder.

"Laito! Laito! Wake up!" Ayato shouted at his brother, Laito opened his eyes and looked at Ayato with an annoyed expression

"Ayato-kun what's wrong? Your interrupting my beauty sleep" Laito yawned and stretched his arms

"It takes more of a sleep to even get you near the word 'beauty'" Ayato muttered "Anyway look! We're not in out house!"

"Then where are we?"

"I don't know!" Ayato looked around the room hoping to find another door with an EXIT sign but unfortunately there was none. "Let's just wake up the other's" Laito nodded and helped Ayato wake their brothers, they were all annoyed and began to scold the two but stopped when they noticed that they weren't home.

"Where are we?" Reiji asked

"For the last time we don't know!" Ayato and Laito both shouted, they were asked this several times and it got really annoying

"This isn't some prank is it Ayato? If it is I'll cut you to pieces!" Kanato said angrily as he held his Teddy close to his chest

"It's not!" Ayato shouted at his purpled-haired brother "I just woke up and found myself here with all of you" he explained

"Do you think, someone kidnapped us" asked Subaru

"But who?" asked Laito

"It could be that man" Shu said as he laid on the couch, going back to his nap with Reiji glaring at him

"Shu! This is no time for being lazy!" Reiji scold him but Shu ignored him which only angered Reiji more

"If that man did why would he put us here?" asked Kanato

"The old man is probably bored and want's us to entertain him" said Ayato angrily "There's no way I'm being a pawn in his game!"

 **You don't have to** said a voice that made the boys jump

"Who's there!" Ayato shouted

 **Me silly!** the voice then giggled

"That's not a good answer" said Reiji pushing up his glasses "Please tell us who you are, where we are and why are we here"

 **Ah fine, I'm Rina and you are all in my secret room and you are all here to know Yui**

"Eh? We're here to know more about Bitch-chan?" Laito said with a bit of shock in his voice

"So it's Pancake's fault that we're here huh, I'm going to punish her when we get out of here" Ayato said, Laito giggled

"I'll be more then happy to help you Ayato-kun~"

"Tch! Your not joining! It's only me and her!" Ayato said annoyed at Laito which only made him smirk

 **Quiet!** the boys again jumped at her loud voice **This is not Yui's fault**

"That's true" said Shu "It's your fault for bringing us here"

 **No it's not mine**

"Then who's is it then!" said an annoyed Kanato, Rina sighed

 **You guys will find out in time but for now just sit on that sofa and look at the TV**

"What TV?" asked Subaru, suddenly a massive TV appeared on the wall opposite the sofa's, the brothers were so shocked that even Shu had opened his eyes and sat up

 **Now sit**

With many grumbling and arguments the boys finally sat themselves on the sofa

"What are we doing?" Shu asked, he was really confused

Your all going to watch videos of Yui

"Video's of Yui-san?" Kanato said confused

"Ah~ are we going to see Bitch-san pleasure herself~" Laito said with a blush on his cheeks, suddenly Laito's seat flipped back making Laito hit his back on the floor hard, while the brothers enjoyed the scene Laito ruffled his hair into place and put his fedora back on, his seat then went back forward with him in it.

 **If you say anything perverted that is what will happen from now on... _understand_**

"Yes Ma'am" Laito muttered with his face down

 **Good! First we're going to watch Yui's past and then her future okay? Now look and watch the screen**

 _The screen then came on, it showed a lovely big house with it's garden, there was a small girl with short blonde hair and pink eyes wearing a light pink dress_

"It's Bitch-chan!" Laito said pointing at the screen "Ah~ she's so cute!"

"Shh!"

 _The girl was with another girl who had light blue hair and the same pink eyes, she was wearing a cream dress. The two girls were on their knees on the grass, they were looking at something with a worried expression_

"Who's that girl?" asked Laito

"Shh!"

 _"Koneko! Yui!" a male voice shouted out, a man with grey hair walked into the garden, we was wearing a brown suit, he came closer to girls "What are you doing?"he asked them_

 _"Father look!" Yui said_

"Bitch-chan's voice is so cute~"

"Shh!"

 _Yui picked up what she and Koneko were looking at and showed it to the man, it was an bird with an injured wing_

 _"He's hurt" Yui said sadly_

 _"Papa can you help him?" asked Koneko, the man smiled at the two young girls_

 _"Of course" The man then gently got the bird from Yui's hand into his own, he mentioned the girls to follow him back into the house and into the kitchen. He layed a white cloth on the kitchen counter before placing the injured down, he went into one of the draws and pulled out a box and put it on the kitchen counter. He looked at the bird's wing for a few minuted before cleaning the blood of it's feathers. The two girls watched as their father wrapped a bandage around the wound._

 _"There, all better" he said as he finished his treatment and the girls smiled as the bird got onto it's feet, the man then picked the bird up again and went back outside with his daughters following him. Once they were out side he loosened his hold on the bird which immediately flew up into the sky, the three smiled as they watched the bird fly with the others._

 _"He's back with his family now" the man said, he then turned to his daughters and kneeled before them, placing one of his hands on their shoulders_

 _"Koneko, Yui, when a friend or family member has been wounded you have to help them get better OK?"_

 _"OK"_

 _"We promise" the man smiled at them_

 _"Papa will you teach us how to? Like you did with that bird?" asked Koneko, the man nodded_

 _"Yes but there is something else you have to remember" the girls looked at him confused "A wound is not only physically seen, you can be wounded mentally as well"_

 _"Mentally?" Yui said confused_

 _"Yes Yui, people can be wounded because of something bad that happened to them because of their past and it stay's with them for a very long time"_

 _"That's horrible" Koneko said_

 _"Can we help them too?" Yui asked_

 _"Yes, you must be kind them no matter what, make them happy and make them forget their past and look toward their bright future" the man explained "It takes a lot to mend a broken heart. Will you promise me to do that?"_

 _"Hai!" the girls said happily_

 _The screen then went black_

"Ah~ that's was so cute~" Laito said with a blush

"It was boring" said Kanato but has to admit, Yui did look cute

"Shh! Another one is coming on" said Ayato

 _The Screen now showed the inside of the house again, a young man with black hair and brown walked into the kitchen where the man was, he was wearing a white apron over his work clothes (except his blazer of course), was at the stove stirring liquid in a large pan._

 _"Yo Seiji-san!" the young man said, Seiji looked at smiled at the man_

 _"Hello Hinata-san" the man then looked down at the man's legs and smiled "Hello Kei-kun" a young boy with black hair and crystal blue eyes who looked the same age as Yui and Koneko was standing near Hinata's legs._

 _"H-Hello Seiji-san" the boy said_

"That's boy is so cute~" Laito gushed

"Shh!"

 _"Yui and Koneko are in the garden if you want to play with them" they men smiled as they saw the boy's face lit up and run out to the garden with excitement, Hinata walked into the kitchen and leaned on the kitchen counter, standing next to Seiji_

 _"What cha making~?" he leaned over the man's shoulder with a smirk, Seiji chuckled_

 _"Your not staying for lunch are you"_

 _"Seiji-san! How can you been so mean!" anime tears started to roll down Hinata's cheeks_

"That's like Ayato went Reiji doesn't make him takoyaki" Kanato commented

"It is not!" Ayato denied loudly

"Quiet both of you, we're trying to watch" Reiji said, it was unusual for Reiji to say something like that

 _"You don't love me do you?!" Hinata pointed a finger at Seiji "Even though all the things I've done for you"_

 _"Hinata-san now your being a drama queen" Seiji chuckled again, Hinata gasped_

 _"Drama Queen?! Oh na-uh mister I ain't having none of that! Go sit on the naughty step and think about what you've done!" Seiji laughed_

 _"Hinata-san your overeating on purpose aren't you?" Seiji chuckled, Hinata smiled at him_

 _"So? Gotta have a little fun in your life don't cha?" he smiled_

 _"True you have have a little too much fun" Seiji said_

 _"So?" he pouted "There's nothing wrong with that"_

 _"Unless you get too drunk and you-"_

 _"Seiji! You promised you'd never bring that up again!" Hinata's face went red of embarrassment, Seiji again chuckled at the embarrassed man_

 _"It's your fault Hinata-san" Seiji said as he sprinkled a few herbs into the pan_

 _"So, have you thought more about it?" Hinata asked with an serious expression and tone_

 _"About what?" Seiji asked as he threw in some chopped up vegetables into the pan_

 _"You know, about the engagement" Seiji's body stopped, his hand remained on the spoon but it did not stir the food in the pan_

 _"I, I need to think about it more" he said_

"What engagement?!" Ayato shouted confused

"Shh! You'll never know unless you watch!" said Subaru

 _Hinata nodded "I understand"_

 _"Daddy!" The men turned to see Yui with Kei, she had one of his arms around her shoulder and one of her arms around his waist "Kei-kun hurt his knee!" there was a big scratch that was bleeding from Kei's knees, the blood started to run down his leg slowly. The boy's face was in pain and tears gathered at his eyes. Hinata carried Kei and set him on the kitchen table, Seiji looked in the draws and grabbed a first aid kit and pulled out a bandage. Yui got a wet cloth and lightly dapped Kei's cut, he winced with every dap. Seiji then wrapped wrapped the bandage around Kei's knee and secured it when he was done._

 _"There we go Kei-kun, all done" Seiji said, Kei looked at the man with bright eyes_

 _"Thank you Seiji-san!" Hinata ruffled the boys hair_

 _"You should be more careful Kei, you made Yui-chan scared"_

 _"Eh? I did?" he looked at Yui who nodded in_ _response_

 _"Yes you did scare me Kei-kun" Kei jumped off the table and landed in front of Yui, he smiled at her and patted her head_

 _"Sorry for_ _scaring you Yui-chan, I'll be more careful from now on" Yui blushed and smiled at the boy in front of her_

 _"Okay!" Kei then grinned_

 _"Race ya to the garden!" Kei then sprinted ahead of Yui_

 _"Ah! Wait! Kei-kun!" Yui shouted while running after him, the two males smiled at the scene, Hinata chuckled_

 _"Those two" he said, Seiji hummed in agreement "Ah young love, it takes me back"_

 _"How? If I remember you never dated anyone in our early years" Seiji said with a smile_

 _"But look at me now" Hinata said with a proud smirk, Seiji chuckled_

 _"True"_

 _"Father!" Koneko ran into the kitchen with her hands almost clapped together, she stopped in front of the two males and put her hands out front "Look what I found!" Koneko opened her hands to reveal_

 _A spider_

 _"AHH!" Hinata screamed and ran behind the couch to avoid looking at the spider "Koneko-chan put that thing outside right now!"_

"Hahaha! Look at Hinata's face!" Ayato laughed, Subaru chuckled at the man's reaction

"Laito, what's wrong?" Kanato asked his brother, Laito was slightly pale then normal and his body was shaking a bit

"N-Nothing Kanato-kun, I'm perfectly fine" the brothers wondered what was wrong, that was until the screen zoomed in on the spider. Laito let out a scrream and jumped behind his seat and covered his eyes "Tell me when it's gone!"

"Laito, could it be that your afraid of spiders?" Reiji asked him

"No!" Laito refused heatedly "Ii just dislike them and any insect"

"Are you serious? Your afraid of insects?!" Ayato laughed even harder, Laito glared at his brother

"Shut up Ayato-kun!" he shouted which shocked everyone, Laito doesn't shout or tell anyone to 'shut up',after Ayato calmed down Laito got back on his seat.

 _Seiji chuckled as Hinata hid behind the couch, he leaned down and whispered into her ear, she smiled and walked over to where Hinata was, she placed her hands right in front of his face_

 _"Hinata-san it's gone now" Hinata opened his eyes and let out a loud scream before running away from the couch, Seiji laughed and waved his hand at Koneko_

 _"That's enough now my dear" Koneko giggled and ran back outside, leaving Hinata curled up rocking back and forth_

The screen then turned black

 **Here's the first chapter! Sorry if it's not exciting enough but i hope it will be when I continue.**

 **See you.**


	2. Christmas Past

**Chapter 2**

Laito was again shaking in his chair, Ayato and Subaru were trying their hardest not to laugh at their brother who was scared out of his wits, they have now found a way to prank their brother. The other brothers, Reiji Shu and Kanato just kept a plain face, of course Kanato found it entertaining and Shu found it a bit funny, but Reiji did not. In fact he was annoyed when Laito kept on screaming until the screen went off, he mentally thanked Rina for getting his younger brother to shut up.

"I'm hungry" said Kanato, then all the brothers felt their stomach rumble, they hadn't thought out food since they came to this unknown room.

"Now that you mention Kanato-kun I am a bit peckish" Laito said with his body slowly stopped to shake.

"Peckish? What are you, a 80 year old women?" Ayato asked his brother, who in the world would use the word 'peckish'? He then ruffled his own hair "I'm hungry! Oi Rina! Bring Yui here so that I can eat!"

 **No, you will all eat the food that is in the kitchen**

"Hah?!"

"How dare you! Tell us what to do and not to drink from Yui-san!" Kanato yelled angrily at Rina, who was invisible so he was glaring at the ceiling

 **There's cakes and sweets in the fridge**

"Really?" Kanato's angry was now gone, he happily walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, indeed there was a lot of sweets and cakes of different kinds. They all looked so good Kanato had a hard time choosing which one he wanted to eat first, he finally made up his mind and pulled out a strawberry cream cake with chilled melted chocolate on it. He made his way back to his seat on the sofa and ate the cake happily.

"Tch, I don't want cake I want takoyaki!" demanded Ayato, he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

 **That's in the fridge as well**

In a flash Ayato had the takoyaki, heated them in the microwave which was on a kitchen counter and sat in his seat eating them, the other's went to the kitchen and got themselves some food and went back to their seats.

"I wonder what we're going to watch next, ne Teddy, are you curious?" Kanato asked his teddy after eating his cake

"Bitch-chan was so cute as a child~" Laito cooed "I wanted to pinch her cheeks!"

"S-she wasn't that cute" Subaru's cheeks turned red after his comment, Laito noticed this and he chuckled

"Is Subaru-kun in love with Bitch-chan~?"

"W-what?! No!" Subaru's face was now red "Like I would ever!"

"Good answer" Ayato said "Pancake belongs to me, if you hold feelings for her I'll challenge you for her heart!"

"She doesn't belong to you!" Subaru said to Ayato, both of them were now glaring at each other.

 **She doesn't belong to any of you! Now, if you wanna watch more then be quiet.**

The two brothers huffed and turned away from each other, they eyes fell on the screen like the rest of the boys.

 _The screen turned on, it showed a medium size living room with sun shining through the windows the the far front (in the house it would be the back but since the screen shows it from a different angle it's the front) wall and a large violet sofa with and arm chair next to a fireplace which was on the wall opposite of the sofa. In the corner of the wall with the windows and the violet sofa stood a large pine tree, decorated with christmas decorations and a star on the top._

"Looks like it's a Christmas video" commented Shu

"Well no" Ayato said sarcastically "We all though it was a New Year's video"

 _There were also presents under the tree, a lot of presents. Footsteps were heard, Yui and Koneko ran in and sat next to the presents, Seiji walked in and sat on the sofa and smiled at his daughters. The two girls were dressed in onesies, Yui in a pink one and Koneko in a blue one, they were also older, probably ten._

 _"Wah~ there's a lot of presents!" Yui said, the two girls sorted them out by name, there was four piles in the end._

 _"Now now you two, you have to wait for Kei-kun and Hinata-san"_

 _"Aww" Koneko then dramatically fell on her back with a sigh, Yui giggled and started to tickle her sister "Ah! Yui-chan stop!" Seiji and Yui laughed as Koneko was being tickled. Another set of footsteps were heard and Kei ran to the girls and Hinata took his seat in the armchair._

 _"Now can we open them?" Seiji nodded and the children cheered_

"They're so cute~"

"You've said that already" Kanato said annoyed by Laito's comment

"I know, but it's true"

"Shh" Laito glared at Reiji and went back to watching the video.

 _The children began to unwrap their presents, they smiled with each one they got. They then gave the adults their presents, nevertheless everyone was happy with what they got._

 _"Ne Yui-chan, put your dress on!" Kei-kun said as he held up her new dress, it was navy blue with a white soft collar, it had two side frills on the chest area which had three white circles on the side. The sleeves were also frilled and there was white frills on the end on the dress which ended in the middle of her knees._

 _"Not yet" Yui said "I'm going to save it to wear it to a special event" Kei nodded and put the dress back gently inside it's box._

 _"Now children while me and Hinata-san cook you can enjoy your time outside in the snow" The three kids cheered in excitement and Yui and Koneko went to go and change their clothes. They came back down all in winter clothes, Yui had a red coat on with white leggings and Koneko had a purple coat on with black leggings (yes they're wearing a shirt and a cardigan underneath), they wore their own wellies, Yui's were pink and Koneko's ere purple. The three children then ran out and played in the snow._

 _"Hinata-san, where are you going?" Hinata jumped as he got caught getting closer to the door which lead into the back-garden where the children where playing. He looked at Seiji with a sweatdrop._

 _"Erm, I-I was just going to...check if it's too cold for the children! Yeah yeah that's what I was doing!" Seiji raised an eyebrow at Hinata's lie_

 _"You can't fool me Hinata-san" Seiji then grabbed the back of Hinata's shirt (he took his coat off and was on the chair he was sitting in) and dragged him to the kitchen._

 _"Ah Seiji-san! I wanna play in the snow too!"_

 _"No Hinata-san, we need to cook!"_

 _"Then we go in the snow?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _The screen then showed Yui, Koneko and Kei outside in the snow. Kei was rolling a big ball of snow around the garden to get more snow on it to make it bigger, Yui was doing the same but with a smaller version and Koneko did the same with an even more smaller version._

 _"Done!" The two girls cheered and high-fived each other, they looked at Kei who was still doing his._

 _"Kei-kun I think that's big enough" Yui said, Kei shook his head and grinned._

 _"No way Yui-chan it needs to be bigger!" Kei then continued to make his boulder of snow bigger, Koneko and Yui sweatdropped._

 _Isn't it big enough?! they both thought_

"Wait, did we just hear their thoughts" Subaru asked, Reiji pushed up his glasses.

"It seems so"

"Awesome! When it shows me and Pancake I can see how bad she wants me" Ayato grinned and said proudly

"Nufu~ I will be able to hear Bitch-chan's true desires~" Laito said with a blush on his cheeks

"Shut up, your all too noisy" Shu commanded

"I agree" Kanato said as he looked at his two blood brothers "I want to watch so please stop talking"

"Don't tell Ore-sama what to do" Ayato scolded Kanato who glared at him

 **Now now no fighting, do as Shu and Kanato say. Otherwise you won't see more.**

"Tsk!" Ayato looked away from Kanato and turned his attention to the screen, Kanato did the same.

 _"No, seriously Kei-kun that thing's big enough" Koneko said trying to Kei get to stop_

 _"Nop!" an red angry anime mark appeared Koneko's forehead._

 _"Kei-kun when we that's enough, that's enough!" Kei had a frightened anime style look on his face, his body slightly trembling_

 _"H-hai" Koneko signed at the boy while Yui giggled, Yui went over to Kei and helped him roll it back to Koneko, they then stacked the two smaller boulders on top of the big one, Koneko put her one on last since it was the smallest._

 _"Yosh! Now he needs a face, hat and scarf!" Yui said_

 _"Yahoo~" Hinata said as he walked out into the garden in his navy coat to keep him warm, his hands behind his back "Wah~ what a good snowman you guys have built"_

 _"We haven't finished yet Dad!" Kei said with a grin "Just a few more stuff then he'll be done"_

 _"I know, that's why I brought you these" Kei said as he brought his hands out to see a green hat with a dark green knitted scarf and a carrot._

 _"Thank you Shima-san" Koneko thanked him as they wrapped the scarf around the snowman's neck and the hat on it's head, Kei placed the carrot on the middle of it's face._

 _"But he still doesn't have a face" Hinata smiled at the blonde child_

 _"We can fix that Yui-chan" Hinata gently picked up Yui and brought her close to the snowman's blank face "Now you can draw his eyes and smile" Yui did and giggled as Hinata put her back down "Wow~ he looks even better now"_

 _"Right!" Kei agreed with his father_

 _"Dinner!" The three children and Hinata ran inside the house and took of their coats and shoes which they left near to door, they went into the kitchen and sat at the dinning table which had plates with cutlery and candles, in the middle of the table was a big roasted turkey on a plate, there were small plates of sausage wrapped in bacon, roast potatoes, carrots, sweet corn and more!_

"That food looks so good!" Ayato said, the food made his mouth water

"There's no dessert, ne Teddy, don't you think they're stupid to not put cake on the table?" he giggled as his stuffed teddy gave no response.

 _"Wow~"_

 _"It looks delicious!"_

 _"I can't wait to eat some"_

 _"As expected from Father" Seiji smiled warmly at everyone, happy with the_ _compliments_

 _"Thank you Yui, everyone" he then put his hands together "Now we must say grace"_

 _"Hai" Everyone put their hands together and closed their eyes_

"Oh no" said Laito as he put a hand to his forehead

"Are we really going to hear and watch them say grace?" Kanato said with a glare

"Aw hell no Ore-sama doesn't want to listen to this shit!" Ayato said as he stood up "Rina! Skip this part will ya!"

 **No**

"Why the hell not?!"

 **You are hear to watch videos of Yui's life, that includes watching her and her family and friends saying grace, you may not like it for they do. Shut up and respect that.**

"You dare talk to Ore-sama like that?!" Ayato said angrily "I can kill you ya know"

 **How? You can't see me**

"Tch!"

"Ayato, stop complaining and sit down "Reiji commanded "The sooner you sit down the sooner they can end their talk about grace" Ayato gritted his teeth but sat down.

 _"Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen" they then did the sign of the cross before opening their eyes. Seiji then stood up and began to cut (or carve) the turkey and they all started to get food and put it on their plate. The kids drank their juice and Seiji and Hinata drank their champagne. The room was filled with laughter, joy and smiles. Everyone was having a good time._

"Bitch-chan looks like that she's having fun" They all noticed young Yui smiling brightly and laughing in joy, she was having fun. They've never seen her so happy.

"They're noisy" commented Shu, his face still a blank expression as always.

"I wonder why...Yui-san doesn't act like that with us?" Kanato said grabbing everyone's attention. They were now wondering as well why Yui wasn't like that around them, yes they seen her smile but not like this smile, they haven't even heard her laugh or seen her having a good time. Wait why were they thinking about this? Yui was just food to them so they shouldn't care about how happy she is with them...right?

 **What's this? Are you actually thinking about Yui's happiness? I bet your thinking about how to make her this happy around you lot right~?**

She hit the mark. Ayato was actually wondering on how to make Yui this happy around him but since he kinda got found out he wouldn't admit it.

"Tsk why should we? Pancake is only food, nothing more" His brothers silently agreed but they felt, weird. Why?

 **If you say so, next video is playing so p** **ay close attention.**

 **A/N: So here's chapter two, sorry if it's long I ran out of ideas for this chapter. I'm trying hard to write the next chapters for this and my other fanfics but my mind keeps going to my upcoming fanfics. Maybe if I post 2 or some chapters of them I can focus on this fanfic, Diabolik Wonderland and How Can I Forgive You?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **See You.**


End file.
